Mia
by Clipsie
Summary: Join the life of Mia Campbell, before the Lacus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny and any other Gundam series. I am just a 16-year-old girl, who wanted to write a story about Lacus' Greatest Fan Ever, Mia Campbell. I also don't own Hellsing, the manga in any form or way. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned and portrayed in this fic. My own characters though, are mine, all mine, and I am sharing with you.**

**By the way, don't ask why I am writing a story about her, and don't flame because you hate Mia. The reason is because we really don't know much of her life before being a Lacus Impersonator. Also, I have never, ever seen Gundam SEED Destiny, and so I am working with what I have, plus the fact PERSONALLITIES CHANGE IN TWO OR SO YEARS. So she won't be exactly like she is in Destiny. Oh, another thing to, it may seem peaceful, but it isn't exactly. I'm just having fun! **

**If you would like to be written in, tell me in the reviews. Also, reviews would be appreciated, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not about to beg. If you have questions, ask in the review, I shall try to respond.**

1

Mia 

11

The day was like any other in the life of Mia Campbell. It was an easy life, being a raving Otaku to Lacus Clyne. The war was happening, and Lacus Clyne was now considered an enemy to the PLANTs, but she still believed in her idol. Singing Lacus songs to herself quietly, and listening to the CD endlessly. She was just a civilian; she didn't want any part in the war.

111

Walking down the street, dancing to Mizu no Akashi. The black haired Mia Campbell smiled. She was in such a good mood. Despite the traitorous actions, said to have been done by Lacus Clyne. She was fantasized with the thought of Lacus Clyne's Fiancee. Then again, she didn't know that the engagement was called off, and that they both had fallen for another. She began singing in her Lacus like voice as she entered her school. It was almost like any normal old school day, though. It was the day of the talent show, and she planned on singing Mizu no Akashi. She had it all planned out. She would dress up in this custom made outfit, put her hair in pigtails, and a clip in her hair. It was perfect. Sure, the outfit wasn't going to be a replica of a concert dress, but it was good enough. The only problem being the fact, other people were going to be singing Lacus songs. Two of them also singing Mizu no Akashi. This worried her, as one was supposedly better than her.

"Mia!" A girl came running down the hall, her shoulder length, red hair bouncing behind her. This was the person supposedly better than her, her best friend. "How are you?"

The girl didn't look like she would stop in time, and Mia was most defiantly right about that. Being glomped by her best friend hurt a lot. The floors were tile on concrete after all. "Ai, get off of me!" Pushing her friend off, she stood and brushed herself off.

"So, are you ready for the show?" Ai was being nosy again, and just because they were Lacus fans doesn't mean they weren't rivals and friends at the same time. The only problem Mia had was the fact, some people, though they were outcasts, continuously compared them against each other, saying that the red haired, golden eyed Ai was more beautiful than Mia, but she never let it get to her, despite the dark hair and eyes. It was a hard life being an outcast.

"I am, you?" Mia smiled, and evil glint in her eyes. She had confidence; something Ai didn't have a lot of in her singing.

"Right, oh, Kaguya-San said that, because we are part of the talent show, we are to head to the auditorium. We are to get prepared. So, in other words, we skip the whole day to prepare for the show. Fun, neh?" Ai stood up and faced Mia. Stepping towards her, she walked past, heading to the auditorium.

Sighing, Mia gave up and followed. She enjoyed singing more than her classes, but she really didn't want to practice. Placing the headphones in her ears again she continued listening to her music, trying to get Mizu no Akashi in her head. This caused her to zone out unfortunately, and slam into someone.

"Ooo" Mia fell flat on her ass, her Discman smashing to the floor, the top breaking away from the bottom. The CD sliding along the floor, only to get stepped on. Glaring at the one who she smashed into, it turned out to be none other than Takuya.

Takuya was the classes smartest, and a fairly popular boy at that. He wasn't the regular nerd, oh no, he was hot. When he slammed into her, he also was zoned out. Reading while walking, very dangerous to your health if Mia had anything to say about it. His books had scattered all over the place, but he remained standing. He too was in the talent show.

"Mia, are you alright?" holding out his hand for her, she took it and stood up. Staring in those eyes of his.

"I'm fine, though my Discman, and Lacus CD is destroyed. And your books are all over the place. What were you reading, anyways?" She removed her hand from his and moved her eyes to the floor. She couldn't stand looking in his flawless brown eyes, and the brown hair around them. She kept telling herself over, and over, that he wasn't as cute as Athurn, but was a great substitute.

Placing his hand behind his head, he smiled nervously and said, "Hellsing, Volume One." Looking away, he examined their surroundings. Books, and broken pieces of technology surrounded the two. "You heading to the auditorium?"

"Yes, yes I am, but first I need to get a new Lacus Clyne CD, they need the instrumental background, and it was on that CD." She began heading towards the door, when he stopped her.

"Need a lift?"

Turning to face him, she smiled and said to happily, "Yes please."

1111

"So where are we going?" Takuya turned his face to hers.

"Kokoro no Kakera, on Patina Ave." She smiled at him when she said this.

"You know, you're lucky it isn't far."

"I know. I know. I just called the storeowner to; she is going to run it out to the car for me. I have a credit balance with them. So, how much longer."

"Just past this light." Looking at the streetlights, he grimaced, it had turned red. "Damn!"

Looking down the street, Mia saw the storeowner, who was conveniently Ai's mother. Standing slightly in the convertible she waved and yelled, "Tsuno-San!"

Tsuno-San turned her head and waved back. In her hand was the CD that Mia requested. It wasn't a hard one to find in the little store, but it always seemed to be the one passed by.

Mia and Takuya soon made it to the store when the light changed. Mia and Tsuno-San exchanged a few words, and they took off again, this time back to school. They were late by five minutes to the practice.

11111

"Mia!" Ai glomped her again, while an amused Takuya watched. "Where were you? What took you? Where is your Discman? Why did you walk in with Takuya?" At the last question, her eyes turned to daggers, as she liked Takuya. After the interrogation though, she got pushed off.

"I went to Kokoro no Kakera. Takuya drove me there. It burst when I rammed into Takuya. I and Takuya just got back." She smiled sweetly at her friend, but she was fairly pissed about the glomping. Turning around, she walked to the teacher in charge. Her name was Mayu-san, or all the students called her that, as she allowed them to call her by her first name.

"Mayu-san, when do I practice?" She smiled sweetly, and felt the eyes of Takuya on her back.

"Mia-chan, we thought you and Takuya-kun weren't going to join us, but I guess we were wrong. You can go next actually." Mayu-san was quite striking. Her hair blond with black streaks. Her eyes as blue as pools of water, it was no wonder that the male students had a crush on her.

"Thank you." Mia turned and watched Tai on stage. He was just finishing his talent, which was rapping none the less, but the fact was, he was rapping, while his partner was gone. It was unknown where she was, but they had two rehearsal times that day, so they would be safe. (A.N. Any guess as to what song? Think Gundam SEED Destiny Themes).

Mayu-san pushed Mia forward onto the stage. Looking at her comrades in the talent show, she began. Nerves were surprisingly gone. And so she started.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

_Utsukushii yoake wo _

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni _

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to_

_Osiete kureta no wa dare_

Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai 

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

She was purely enjoying this. She felt as though this was her calling. She knew she would win out of her and Ai.

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni_

_Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao_

_Hiroku yasashiku nagareru_

_Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Anata no te wo tori..._

She finished singing and looked at all of her peers. Mayu-san was applauding, and standing, while Takuya was smiling at her, seeming to be in a daze. Bowing, and stepping down from the stage, Mia sat down in one of the auditoriums seats. Mayu-san was the next to stand up.

"I have a quick announcement. The winner of the girls category, and the boys category, shall go on a trip together to earth."

"Eh?" That was all Mia could say, as she really wanted that prize now.

111111111111

It was the time of the competition. All had gone, and love had bloomed. The winners were shortly announced after.

"All the judges results are in, and the winner of the girls category is Mia Campbell." Mayu-san yelled that out, the applause roared. Taking her bow she left the stage. Mayu-san moved on to the next name.

"The winner of the boys category is Takuya Souichiro (That's a hint as to the song he sang)." He also bowed as Mia came back on stage. Mayu-san wasn't done though. Quickly making an announcement of the prize, they all walked off. Mia was stopped though by Takuya, as he quickly kissed her on her lips and walked off.

111111111

**My oh me, wasn't that a short little fic. Second one I've written. I think I'm going to stick to short ones. I don't have a long enough attention span for long ones.**

**Please Review, I appreciate good and bad feedback.**


	2. Author Note

Now, for a word from the author.

I have decided to continue on with the story. This decision was sugar induced, and so I shall keep on with it. Not to horribly longer, but I am not fond of the current ending as well. I do not know when it shall be updated, as I work basically everyday of the week (Actually it is five).

As you can tell, there is a lot of music in it, so here is a list of Gundam SEED Gundam SEED Destiny music I have heard, and so accumulated.

**INVOKE** by T. M. Revolution – First Opening Theme to SEED, **Moment** by Vivian OR Kazuma – Second Opening Theme to SEED, **Believe** by Tamaki Nami – Third Opening Theme to SEED, **Realize** by Tamaki Nami – Fourth Opening Theme to SEED, **Annani Issho Datta Noni** by See-Saw – First Ending Theme to SEED, **RIVER** by Tatsuya Ishii – Second Ending Theme to SEED, **FIND THE WAY** by Nakashima Mika – Third Ending Theme to SEED, **Ignited** by T. M. Revolution – First Opening Theme to Destiny, **Pride** by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR – Second Opening Theme to Destiny, **Bokutachi no Yukue** by Hitomi Takahashi – Third Opening Theme to Destiny, **Wings of Words** by Chemistry – Fourth Opening Theme to Destiny, **Reason** by Tamaki Nami – First Ending Theme to Destiny, **Life Goes On** by Arisaka Mika – Second Ending Theme to Destiny, I **Wanna Go to a Place** by Rie Fu – Third Ending Theme to Destiny, **Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteru** by See-Saw – Fourth Ending Theme to Destiny, **Mizu no Akashi** by Lacus Clyne (Tanaka Rie), **Shizukana Yourni** by Lacus Clyne (Tanaka Rie), **Fields of Hope **by Lacus Clyne (Tanaka Rie), **Quiet Night C.E. 73** by Mia Campbell (Tanaka Rie), **Akatsuki no Kuruma **by FictionJunction feat. YUUKA, **Ima Kono Shunkan ga Subete **by Souichiro Hoshi (Kira Yamato), **Meteor** by T. M. Revolution, **Justice and Freedom **(Instrumental), **Namida no Theme **(Nicol's Piano Theme) by Kakijima Shinji, **Precious Rose **by Shindou Naomi (Cagalli Yula Athha), **Shinkai no Kodoku **by Kuwashima Houko (Flay Allster, Natarle Badgiruel, Stellar Loussier), **vestige **by T. M. Revolution, **ZIPS** by T. M. Revolution. Also, the Possiblitiy of Tamaki Nami Songs (I'm a big fan).

Hope you enjoy. ()


	3. Chapter 2

I have decided to expand this fic for a few reasons. One being, I don't like the ending that I gave it, after I gave it that of course, and two would be the reviews. As some may have noticed by now, I am a huge fan of Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny's music. Yam music puns.

**Anonymous- **I do in fact know who Mayu is, and I love her name. I believe it means Cocoon. I haven't seen Destiny, but I have done some reading of it, and must say, it sounds most enjoyable. Plus, I feel, as most views see her as that, that someone who hasn't seen it could possibly be some of the best to add character. Not saying those who have cant.

**Ritachi- **nice to see, you appreciated my reviews. I don't like the evil-mastermind-athrun-stealing characteristic so blatantly pointed towards Mia, as I feel she would need something to lead up to what she became, and a reason why.

**ShinigamiZero16-** Looks like I continued.

22222222222222

1 Month Later 

It was another warm day in the lives of the people of PLANT. Mia and Takuya were preparing for a trip to Earth they had just recently won. The plan was to travel to Carpentaria base, receive a tour, then go to the most glamorous city of all Coordinator cities. Humming along to her favourite Lacus track, Mia boarded the shuttle with Takuya. In the short time, they had become close friends. Ai had become vindictive towards Mia because of the friendship though. They both thought it to be overly tiring.

"You must be Mia-san and Takuya-san." This caused Takuya to remove one earphone from Mia's head.

"Yes, I am Takuya, and this is Mia, how may we assist you?" He stared that the girls Pine Green hair, which had two long strands in front of her ears, which ended below her breasts. The rest of her hair was pulled into a wild and short ponytail. Three hairpins extended from the hair tie. She wore a green dress that the straps sat at the edge of her shoulders. The dip in the neck traveling around halfway down her breasts. The skirt part ended about halfway on ther thighs. Her long boots, higher than her knees. Most screaming the colour of peacock green.

"I am Arisaka (I'm using a fair abundance of guessing in this. Now, what artist is she named after?), I shall be your guide during you stay in Carpentaria and Akatsuki no Kuruma." She smiled sweetly at them, and turned, humming Life Goes On. "Follow me to your seats."

Follow they did. As they sat down, they each took out one thing to do. For Mia, it was a pad of ruled paper, as for Takuya, a pad of blank paper. Each grabbing a pencil, they started their occupying travel plans. Mia, as the music fan she was, was writing a song, as Takuya started drawing a picture. A picture in anime style of course.

Mia wasn't writing any old song, she was remixing a song that is her favourite. Shizukana Yoruni didn't have enough spunk if you ask her. Smiling while she was writing, she looked at Takuya's picture. This made her feel weird, as it was her, but in a song tresses dress. The dress was short, with pants beneath it. Looking away quickly, she put away her stuff, sleeping the rest of the way.

Dream+

It was a happy family scene. Mia was standing at the stove, cooking a dinner. The click of the door came to her ears.

She turned her head to the door and smiled softly at her love. His dark hair shining in the sunlight behind him. "Welcome home, dear."

He walked toward his wife and pulled her into an embrace. Kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling away. He stared at her lovingly.

"Athrun…" Mia pulled away and turned to the stove, finishing the meal making. Two little twins running down the stairs. Both with fully black hair.

"Mommy! What's for dinner?" They both yelled in unison.

"Well honey's, we're having…"

Dream Over+

That's when the shuttle decided, 'Oh, were going to land now.' Awakening Mia from her sleep. The mystery of what the dinner shall be, being answered soon, in a Mia dream near you.

"Mia, Takuya." The green-haired framed face came into both of their views. "We'll be heading to Akatsuki no Kuruma shortly. If you would please pack up your stuff, and meet me in the green convertible just near the entrance to the shuttle port."

222222222

It didn't take long for them to be on the road to Akatsuki no Kuruma…

I have to think as to what Akatsuki no Kuruma will be like, if you have any suggestions, please let me know, and IT IS NOT A MILLITARY BASE OR ANYTHING REALTED TO THE MILLITARY IN ANY WAY. Please keep that in mind. I was thinking along the lines of a Las Vegas type city.

**Till next time… Peace.**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'm having fun with these things for some reason… I luffles Gundam SEED, but I unfortunately do not own it.

Ritachi, good idea. New York/Los Vegas. I'm going to have to agree with you.

Sorry about the plane ride chapter being so short, but on a plane, there isn't much to do. I just went through a while of writers block, and now, armed with my handbook of weird Canadian words. I may in fact confuse the hell out of some people. If you do not know what a word means, ask in the reviews.

On the road 

It was a cool drive in the Orb countryside. As they listened to the radio, a special news report came on.

"Akatsuki no Kuruma is now a city open for civilization. Starting today, Coordinators from ZAFT and Orb, as well as Naturals from EAF and Orb shall be allowed to spend time in the glorious city. Today is the first day this is allowed, and they are…" That was the moment Arisaka decided to turn off the radio.

"As you heard there, you two are actually some of the first ZAFT civilians allowed here. IF you want to know where it is located, read the pamphlet." Her eyes remained on the road as she drove on. The greenery of the forests, and the greyness of the road clashed together in a moving photograph. In the distance, lights and skyscrapers were coming up fast.

"Where are we exactly, Arisaka-Chan?" Mia looked at her face expectantly. Curiously was pulling at the edges of her mind.

"We are on a large island off the coast of Orb. This island is shared by the large city of Akatsuki no Kuruma, and the smaller, yet still impressive city of Honoo no Tobira." She quickly glanced at the girl sitting beside her. Reaching for the dial, she returned the radio to its full glory. The song being on was Prayer, by Tamaki Nami.

"Why are we in Orb territory though?"

The constant questioning this girl was giving her, was still tugging at the edge of her mind. Enough was enough though. She just turned the radio up higher.

33333333333333333333

A few moments later, and they were in Akatsuki no Kuruma. The lights and tall buildings passed them by. Even though it was day, them lights were as bright as ever.

"How about we go get something to eat you two. Then we'll check into the hotel." Arisaka asked this question out of the blue. It was so silent for a while in the car, and now she was finally talking. What was this world coming to?

Mia and Takuya stared at her blankly. They didn't really know what to say. All but saying, in unison I may add, "Uh… Sure, what did you have in mind."

As Arisaka pulled up to a restaurant, titled, 'Isn't any Pogey Anymore', they once again stared at her blankly. (A. N. Not everything is going to be a song title.)

"This place has the best Poutine!" Arisaka's eyes were glittering as they walked in. Sitting at a table, a waitress, dressed in a skirt and a apron.

"What shall it be for you people today?" The woman's green eyes stared at them.

"Why, Vivian, I would think you would remember me." Arisaka just stated that plainly, adding under her breath, "I worked with you for two years."

Vivian head swished towards Arisaka. Her violet hair, landing to frame her face. "Arisaka! So, you want our Poutine, eh?" She smiled sweetly at her old friend.

Arisaka nodded and ordered for the two teenagers. "They would like Poutine as well. I actually don't think they have ever eaten it."

Vigorously nodding, Vivian turned to a boy standing a few feet away. "Kazuma! Arisaka's here!" She scribbled the order down and sat down beside Arisaka in the booth.

The black haired, grey-eyed Kazuma came running up. Gently picking up Arisaka's hand, he kissed the top of it. "Arisaka my dear, how long has it been?"

"Kazuma, always the charmer. Here, take their order to the chief. Also, tell her I'm going on break." Kazuma glared at Vivian and walked away. He really wanted to talk to Arisaka.

"So, Arisaka, who are these glorious teens you are accompanying?" She glanced at the two. Especially glancing at the girl. She looked slightly familiar. How, she did not know.

"They are my charges for the week. We came here, and then we are going to Caprentaria. The girls name is Mia, and the boys, being Takuya." She pointed with her whole palm and not her index finger.

Kazuma quickly returned. He had a tray with five plated of Poutine. The oozy gravy covered the fries and cheese. "Chief sent me on my break as well." He sat down beside the two teens and passed out the plates.

"What is this?" This was the first time Takuya had talked in a long time, besides that one unison sentence some time ago.

"It's Poutine. It's just French Fries and some other ingredients. Very good, at least I think it is." Picking up a fork, she dug in. If she ate it her normal way, who really knows how embarrassed the people she was with would get. She wasn't well known for her eating habits.

Looking out of the corner of her eyes, she saw them follow suit.

333333333333333

As she finished, another thought came to mind. "Hey do you guys still hold Beaver Tails?" She loved her Beaver Tails; especially the maple syrup flavoured ones at the restaurant.

"We do in fact." This voice came out from behind Arisaka. It was a sweet, melodious voice.

"Chief?" Arisaka turned toward the blond woman. Whose eyes were lit up.

"Yep, want one for all five?"

"Alright!" Arisaka pumped her fist in the air. Her eyes glowed.

Stopping in there. I think that's long enough, plus I'm running out of idea's. Why I put Poutine in, I'll never know. I don't even like the stuff. Well, It's fairly obvious; Arisaka, Chief, Kazuma and Vivian are from Canada. Well, I don't know if its obvious or not, but hell, that's where their from.

Til next time… Peace…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Oh, if only. Then Lacus and Kira would be more intimate with each other.

I just can't ever resisting putting the four of them, or at least two of them. Kira's so HOT! Especially in his Destiny clothes. Angsty and Hot! Plus, when I was listening to Kalan Porter's Single, I instantly thought of Kira Yamato. Don't really know why, but thought I'd explain a part.

**Ritachi never heard of Poutine. Never had it? Gah! It's just fries, gravy and cheese. I don't like it though. I think it's the cheese part.**

**I have a habit of straying from my main characters every so often. So, after the restaurant scenario is over, the spotlight will be back on Mia.**

**Also, if you have msn, and you would like to talk about things, send me an email and ask.**

**All J-Pop songs shall be available for download on my live journal later tonight. It may expire in 7 days, or the limit could be reached soon. I advise you to download them though.**

We're still at the restaurant people 

After they had finished their beaver tails, Vivian and Kazuma's break was over. How unfortunate.

As Vivian stood up, to go sign in again, her eyes caught a glimpse of a foursome coming through the door. Sure, Neither Vivian or Kazuma was allowed to serve them, as they had to open the karaoke bar, she at least found it interesting. They looked familiar to her.

444444444**Why don't we join the foursome**44444444444

"Kira, why did we have to come here?" The blonde woman asked, eyeing her twin through her sunglasses.

"Cagalli, calm down, it's just normal food." The blue haired man looked at her, as he quickly glanced at Kira.

They walked to their table, which was not surrounded by anyone. That was good. They could have their own conversation. Sitting down, with Athrun beside Cagalli, and Lacus beside Kira, they opened the menu.

"This is most interesting food. I've never heard of half the stuff before." Lacus glanced at Kira. "How did you know about this place?"

"We had a place like this on Heliopolis, though, that place has been rebuilt here."

"I see, well, I guess we should order drinks." Athrun turned to the drinks menu. He hadn't heard of this stuff either. "Are you sure this stuff is edible?"

"Kira." Lacus' melodious voice ran through and registered at the mind of the ultimate coordinator. "Why don't you order the food for us, I'm sure we can manage ordering our own drinks."

"I second that motion. You're the only one who has eaten this food." Athrun said this, soon added by a silent, "I third it." by Cagalli.

"Alright, alright." Kira folded the menu shut, as Chief came up to take their orders. In the background, Vivian and Kazuma could be seen setting up.

44444444**Vivian and Kazuma Karaoke moment**444444444

They had finished setting up; as they grabbed the microphones they started talking.

"Hey everyone. I'm Vivian, and this is Kazuma. We're going to open up this karaoke time with the song Moment." Vivian looked at the audience, energetically. (A. N. Moment is by Vivian OR Kazuma)

They soon began.

_dare mo mina samayoi nagara  
kotae wo sagashite  
futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai _

dekiru to omotteta ano koro  
tsuki hi wa nagare sora no ima mo  
kawaru you ni surechigatteta kokoro megurikuru kisetsu no naka de  
ano toki ga tomareba  
ii no ni  
futari mata samayoi nagara  
kono sora wo kanata ni

ai wo sagashite  
ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa  
donna iro nara kikikaesenai nara  
taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte  
iku you de sukoshi tomadou kokoro  
mekurumeku ginga no naka de  
sono kokoro takuri yosetemu futari tada hoshi wo miagete  
ano toki no sora no  
iro wo kasaneteru taisetsu na koto wasurete  
shimawanai de itai kegare wo shiranu kokoro

megurikuru kisetsu no naka de kono hoshi ga kiesaru toki ni wa

kokoro goto zero ni modoshite  
shounen no hitomi de  
mitsumete futari mata ano yume no hate  
arukidasu tsunaida  
te wo hanasazu ni

It didn't take long for it to end.

444444**Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli**44444444

"Hi kids. What shall you be having for your drinks?" Chief looked at them, as her head bounced to the music.

"I'll have a Canada Dry." Lacus answered in her sweet voice.

"So will I." This was Kira. He didn't feel like having all of the other types of drinks available.

"I'll have a Bloody Caesar." Athrun told Chief. He found the concoction to sound interesting.

"I guess I'll have a Caribou." This was Cagalli's response.

"And for food, do you need some more time?" Chief just cut into the conversation of drinks.

"Nope, we'll have a plate of pucks and four maple flavour Beaver Tails." Kira set the menu aside, collecting the other three's and placing them over there.

As chief left, Lacus noticed the empty stage and began poking Kira in the side. This of course, didn't annoy Kira at all. Sure, Lacus is usually mature, and well behaved. But everyone has his or her times of childishness. "Kira, you should go up and sing while we wait."

Kira looked at the pink haired princess curiously. He had never seen her like this, but hell, you can never really say no to that adorable, blue eyes face. "Alright. I'll sing."

Kira walked up the stage and stared at the crowd. He normally never sang, and so he hadn't sung for a long time, but he began belting out a song almost instantly. Probably hoping to get off the stage as soon as possible.

_I'm the hit  
I'm the hook  
That you're looking for_

If you're looking for  
A single one  
You can feel  
What I got   
You can bet  
I'm everything you need  
You need  
You need  
You might not see it now  
But one day you're gonna come around

I'm the hit  
I'm the hook  
That you're looking for  
I'm the one  
I'm the love  
That you can't ignore  
I'm the single one  
I'm the single one

If you're getting tired  
Of the same old line  
So am I (So am I)  
We try so hard  
But they're all the same  
The same  
The same  
You might not see it  
But now you're gonna come around

I'm the hit  
I'm the hook  
That you're looking for  
I'm the one  
I'm the love  
That you can't ignore  
I'm the single one  
I'm the single one

Your gonna come around

I'm the hit  
I'm the hook  
That you're looking for  
I'm the one  
I'm the love  
That you can't ignore  
I'm the single one  
I'm the single one

I'm the hit  
I'm the hook  
That you're looking for  
I'm the one  
I'm the love  
That you can't ignore  
I'm the single one  
I'm the single one

Kira stormed off the stage as he finished. He was slightly embarrassed, as he walked back to the table. A Canada Dry was waiting for him there, and some congratulations as well.

"Kira, I never knew you could sing like that." It was unison of Athrun and Cagalli. All Lacus did was smile proudly.

"Because you sang, I will to, later though." Lacus smiled sweetly at him.

444444**what about Mia, Arisaka, and Takuya?**44444

Arisaka smiled as the boy went and sat down. It took a lot of guts to go up and sing here. Everyone was a critic. The original plan was for her to sing right after her friends, but this boy beat her too it.

"I'm going to go sing. I advise you two to sing as well." Mia and Takuya exchanged glances and watched her leave.

Standing on the stage, Arisaka began singing to the song she had chosen. There was no music during the Karaoke time. Only pure singing talent, or miss-talent. Depends on what you have.

_Namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi  
hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku _

sadame nara kanashimi no hate made  
tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

Life Goes On moeagaru  
inochi ga aru kagiri   
shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo  
Life Goes On mamoritakute  
kokoro wa kudakarete  
hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa  
ai ni afurete

fuyu ni saku hana ga kasumu keshiki irodoru  
"tsuyosa wa yasashisa" sou utaikaketeru 

nan no tame dare no tame ni kimi wa  
tatakaitsudzukeru no darou ima

Life Goes On umarekawari  
itsushika deaeru nara   
kore ijou mou nido to ushinaitaku wa nai demo  
Life Goes On kono toki ni  
umaretekita kagiri  
kono ude de kono mune de ima uketomeyou  
ai wo shinjite

Life Goes On moeagaru  
inochi ga aru kagiri  
itsu no hi ka mou ichidou hikari wo wakachiaitai   
Life Goes On mamoritakute  
inori wo sora ni hasete  
hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa  
ai ni afurete...

She walked off the stage, and was quickly replaced by Mia, who sang Shizukana Yoruni. A real classic.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

She bowed and smiled a great big smile. The one waiting to go next though, looked very familiar. It was the pink haired princess, though her think shades hid most of her face. It would have been very stupid if Lacus were to sing a Lacus song, so she settled for Raison D'etre (A. N. Raison D'etre, according to Anime Lyrics means Reason to Live).

_Minaretamachi sarigenaku arukeba_

_Tashika ni konome niwa utsuru_

_Mugure ninatte susumu hitonami ni_

_Umorete obieteru kokoro_

_Raison d'etre sonna fuu ni_

_Raison d'etre onajiyouni_

_waratte shizunde nagarerunowa naze_

_kagi wo sagashiterunda zutto sgashiterunda_

_dokomade mienai? sono door no kagi wo_

_Kotobayorimo daijina nanika ni_

_Kizukenai toki wa sugiteyuku_

_Aizu wo machi oshierarerumama_

_Sashishimesu bekutoru(vectol)ni mukau_

_Raison d'etre kyoumo sekai de_

_Raison d'etre shinjirerunowa_

_Kasukana hikari to kegarenaki shin no ai_

_Imi wo sagashiterunda zutto sagashiterunda_

_Dokomade kienai? sono ikiru imi wo_

_Hiroku fukai meiro ni mayoitsuzuketerunara_

_Kumotta Lens wo kagayakasetaraii_

_Raison d'etre Sonna fuu ni_

_Raison d'etre Onajiyouni_

_Waratte shizunde nagarerunowa naze_

_Kagi wo sagashiterunda zutto sagashiterunda_

_Dokomade mienai? sono door no kagi wo_

As Lacus walked off stage, she passed by Takuya. Mia and Arisaka were already standing beside the door. Walking in the crowd, she got a couple compliments from the people. They clapped for her as they exclaimed how similar she sounded to Lacus Clyne. But Lacus was prepared, as her clip was missing, and streak extensions were put into her hair.

As Takuya walked on stage, he stared out. Deciding The China Shuffle would be a good choice of song, he sang. Belted was more like it though.

_CHAINA kenhou wakaki FAITAA_

_sore ga OIRA SAI SAISHII_

_ryouri ichiryou aji mo batsugun_

_sore ga OIRA SAI SAISHII_

_sora o kogashite_

_DORAGON FAIYAA_

_mitekure otou-san_

_CHIBI saru nante BAKA ni tsuru na yo_

_KEGA o suruze ki o tsukero_

_choushi NORINORI genki MORIMORI_

_sore ga OIRA SAI SAISHII_

_teki o kudaku ze DORAGON KUROU_

_shimei o hadasu tame_

_tatakau ze GANDAMU FAITAA_

_ore-tachi no hokori o kakete_

_kono mune ni yume ga aru kara_

_mirai dake shinjite iru_

_tatakau ze GANDAMU FAITAA_

_moeagaru inochi o kakete_

_oikakeru chihei no hate_

_yoake na chikai ze_

_uchuu no umi o hata o nabikase_

_yuku ze ARUGO GARUSUKII_

_onna kodomo nya te dashi dekinai_

_ore wa ARUGO GARUSUKII_

_shikashi ima de wa kago no tori da ze_

_bakudan burasagete_

_wasurenai deatta hi kara_

_kono mune ni honoo ga moeta_

_omoidasu deatta hi kara_

_tatakai wa tsuzuite iru_

_deka sugiru SUKI darake da ze_

_CHOKOMAKA to ugoku na saru me_

_unmei sa tatakau FAITAA_

_SHAFFURU doumei_

_nido to aenai_

_te kowai FAITAA_

_omae o fumitsubusu_

_tatakau ze GANDAMU FAITAA_

_ore-tachi no hokori o kakete_

_kono mune ni yume ga aru kara_

_mirai dake shinjite iru_

_tatakau ze GANDAMU FAITAA_

_moeagaru inochi o kakete_

_oikakeru chihei no hate_

_yoake wa chikai ze_

_wasurenai deatta hi kara_

_kono mune ni honoo ga moeta_

_omoidasu deatta hi kara_

_tatakai wa tsuzuite iru_

_deka sugiru SUKI darake da ze_

_CHOKOMAKA to ugoku na saru me_

_unmei sa tatakau FAITAA_

_SHAFFURU doumei_

The three of them left soon after, as our table of four began eating.

**I had fun there. Now, these lyrics were just copied and pasted from lyric sites, as it would have been strenuous to type them out.**

**Remember, songs will be at LJ. If you do not get them, I may re upload them for you, depending on how nicely you ask.**

**Till Next Time… Peace…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own my dream boy.**

Kags, Kags. Ponders… Oh yeah. That was I. I posted, what once on each site. Nice to see you…

**Now, now, I have a habit of straying from plot lines. But I thought up that chapter at like 3 in the morning, after I remembered the Kalan Porter, Single song. And yes, I guess that could be directed towards Lacus. Now that you made me think of that, I have to say, Aww… How cute! Now, onward to the next chapter. Don't worry, they aren't singing.**

**After this chapter, I'm going to work on one or two chapters of TSoOV. But, that will have to wait until I get back. I will be gone from Tuesday to Saturday. After that, on Wednesday school starts, and I will re-write GHV after those chapters.**

**The SEED-gumi will have a role in this story. I don't know if it will be important or not, but the role will be there none the less.**

After the Restaurant 

"I swear that was Lacus Clyne!" Mia exclaimed this on the way to the hotel.

"It couldn't have been. She didn't have the hairpin, and her hair style was way different." Takuya yelled back at her. They had been at this since they left.

"But she sounded exactly like her!" Mia glared daggers at the boy beside her. Sure, she had streaks in her hair, and there wasn't the classic hairpin. But still, the pink hair was there, and the elegant voice.

"Shut up you two!" Arisaka was tired of babysitting the two children. Sure, it was a high paying job, but that was enough on the bickering. Maybe if she dropped them off at the hotel and went clubbing. Yeah, that was an idea. Or maybe head to Vivian's house. She said she was having a party tonight. It would be nice to see her old friends again.

"Why don't you shut up?" Mia glared at the older woman. They were ignored at the restaurant the whole time, besides when she sang. It was a rerun of school life. "You sure didn't at the restaurant." That was mumbled. Shortly followed by a 'Here, here' from Takuya.

"You know, Mia, that woman sure didn't sing like Lacus. The song was too upbeat for her." Takuya looked softly at the girl who just leaned up against him. Placing his arm around her, he kissed the top of her head. Only to get a flying slap on his cheek.

"Jerk." Mia lifted herself from the stunned boy, being sure to jab her elbow in his gut as she got up. (A. N. Hey, even the sweetest seeming people aren't so nice)

The ride was silent from then on.

55555555555555**Hotel…**55555555555

It didn't take very long to get to the hotel during the silence. Arisaka looked at the two in the mirror and pulled up at the door.

"I have to go do some errands. So, you two please check in. The reservations will be under Arisaka, Mia, Takuya."

They had just barely gotten their luggage out of the trunk, as the car sped off. Turning their attention towards the hotel, they found it to be pure, grand splendour. The golden spires that held the cement awning above the passing people. The red brick wall that held golden and silver bricks in a beautiful pattern of twists and turns. The pattern ran up each side of the building, right beside the edge of the side.

At the windows, balcony's aligned the way. Sliding doors bordered by silver also aligned the front. It was hard to believe that this was to hotel they would be staying at. As they wondered in awe, and how the hell they were going to pay for it, a young man dressed in the hotel uniform came to stand in front of them.

"Excuse me, but are you going to come inside, and stop standing in the driveway?" He gestured to the back up of cars, and honking horns.

"Sorry." Mia and Takuya stepped onto the curb. "Could you show us where the front desk is?" Mia looked expectantly at the man before her.

"Most certainly. What are you under?" The man faced the two teens and smiled almost warmly.

"Arisaka, Mia, Takuya. That's what we are under." Takuya had stepped forward. He didn't like this guy at all. He was cold one moment, and warm the next. Almost as if he was plotting.

"Takuya, don't step in front of me!" She was still pissed off at him, so anything he said or did, annoyed the hell out of him.

"We have been expecting you, but I thought there was to be three of you?" He had a devilish grin. Beginning to walk away, only to turn back and say, "Please follow me to your rooms."

They did follow, but Takuya was still suspicious. The man barked one thing before going into the elevator. "Mero! Tell Orem that the Arisaka, Mia, Takuya party is in!" This was yelled to a timid young woman, who bustled off, only to bump into a blonde woman. It was the same one from the restaurant, who was with the pink haired woman. Mia thought nothing of it, as many people were staying in this hotel.

As they boarded the elevator, and the door shut, the no name man pressed the number seven. (A. N. I hate the number 7, but I love the number 13, so 7 will prove unlucky for them.)

"We're on the seventh floor, what rooms?" Mia stared expectedly, awaiting the answer of the man.

"You, girl, are in room seven oh two, as the man will be across from you in room seven oh one. Your other accomplice will be placed in room seven oh four." As the familiar ding of the end of the elevator ride rang through the coach, the doors slid open to reveal a splendid floor. The ground was covered in bright red carpet, and the walls were painted a complimenting grey. (A. N. Think Flay's hair and eye colours) The border was a simple purple, brown, pink, and blue pattern.

Ushering the teens out, he led them down the hall. Stopping at their doors, he let Takuya into his room first, giving him two keys. Waiting for Takuya's door to click shut, he opened the door to Mia's room. Inside was a queen sized bed, a desk with a computer and a TV.

"Miss, if you would please step inside." Her addressed her with a soft tone of voice not shown when Takuya was there.

Mia, did in fact walk inside, and flopped down on her bed. Hearing the click of the door, she thought she was alone. How wrong she was. The man had followed her in. Pinning her hands down, he crawled on top of her.

She, of course was scared shitless. Her eyes were wide as she froze. The man's piercing white eyes looked down on her. His black hair framed his face. He was indeed a handsome sight, but scary.

Moving one of his hands, he placed it on her stomach, as he began rubbing it. Slowly moving the shirt higher and higher. This was the last straw though. Mia screamed. Her voice traveled throughout the whole floor.

55555555**with Takuya**555555

As he heard Mia's scream, he was scared. Barging out of his room, he knocked at her door repeatedly. People's heads popped out of their doors. The scream haunting their minds.

After much knocking on the door, he resorted to smashing it in. A process, which may take a while.

5555555555**with Mia**555555555555

The man ignored the knocking and laid his hand upon her breast. Leaning his face in, he licked her cheek. Thus, disgusting Mia extremely.

Getting off of her for a moment, he removed his shirt. Grabbing her wrists, and forcing her to sit up, he placed her hands on his chest. That was fortunately, the time the door decided to give up.

Takuya came barging in, and tackled the man to the ground. Getting up, he ran to Mia and placed her in a tight hug. The man wasn't about to give up though, as he pulled a gun on them.

Mia's fear increased, as she turned her head and cried into Takuya's chest. There was a gathering around the door, as a few people began dialling 911. Those people were the ones out of sight though, as they feared for their lives. It didn't take long though, for the police to reach the door of the room.

Guns were pulled on the man, as the manager of the hotel came running in. Screaming a 'You're fired!' at the man, she ran over to the teens. Apologizing over and over again.

555555555**In the news**5555555555

'Man Arrested for Sexual Harassment' 

_On July 7, a man was arrested at the Reese Park Hotel. He was arrested for sexual harassment to a newly checked in, young woman. Not much is released at this time, as this reporter has bee sworn to secrecy for the time being. I will say, it must have been the girls scariest experience ever though._

**So, that's the end of this chapter. I changed the rating.**

**Till next time… Peace…**


End file.
